


［面团］杀手教育

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, I don't know what will happen if i keep writing, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Summary: 今天的弗兰克很闲，巧的是，丹尼也一样。
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 14





	［面团］杀手教育

今天是弗兰克难得的假日。

说是假日，其实也只是暂且没有被恶灵召唤的小段闲暇时光。不过，有总比没有好，他也不是什么需要靠鲜血与惨叫补全生活的家伙，至少没有血腥味的空气会让他感觉还不错。

他百无聊赖地穿行在奥德蒙小镇的雪地，路过树林里的木屋时被屋子里传来的电话铃拉走了注意力。

有事做总比没事做好嘛。他走进了屋子。

铃声响了很久，久到弗兰克终于从不知道哪一堆杂物里翻出了那台老式座机，他把手指放在接听键上的时候想，对面还挺有耐心的。

“喂？”

“你好。”听到声音的一瞬间弗兰克猜到了对面的身份，

“你好。”他几乎是憋着笑回答。

“你是哪位？”

“嘿，你明知道的。”弗兰克随意地倚靠着桌子看向窗外的雪景，“别告诉我恶灵没对你来过‘入学考核’，对吧丹尼？”

“别这样。”电话里的声音笑了起来，“来嘛，权当和我一起打发时间？你喜欢看电影吗。”

“喜欢，喜欢看恐怖电影，最喜欢的是《惊声尖叫》。怎么样，满意了吗？”他叹了口气，直截了当地把对面准备按着走的套路拆穿。

“看来你不怎么喜欢和我聊天，真可惜。”弗兰克听不太出对方有没有生气，“你这样的角色在电影里一般都是第一个死的。”

“是啊，可惜这不是电影，我也不是被害者。”装作痛心疾首的语气，弗兰克对电话比了个中指，“太可惜了，我不仅和你一样是个杀手，在这儿还算得上是你的前辈。现在让我猜猜，你正在哪里看着我，并且正要让我猜你在哪里。”

“作为一个小屁孩你还真不可爱。”对方轻笑一声，显然他本身也没怎么执着于电影的情节，“但很好，你很对我胃口。”

“或者我只是不喜欢用电波交流。”弗兰克把电话换了一边，他的手指摸上挂断键，转头看向身后的门框，“出来吧，别以为我和那些求生者一样好糊弄，即使不在狩猎中，我的杀手本能也随时活跃着。”

有些滑稽的白色面具斜着从门框探出一半，丹尼与弗兰克对视了一会，站起身朝他走来，带着似有似无的香气。

地上的垃圾在他的脚步下被再一次碾碎，它们高调地宣扬着他的到来。

“让我想想，你在我的地图上，是不是意味着这一次——你是我的受害者。”弗兰克挂断了手里的电话。他随手把它扔回了杂物堆，清脆的撞击声表明了他对再次使用它已经失去了兴趣。

“又或者你是。”丹尼的声音实际上听起来没有电话里的阴森，弗兰克想也许是他没必要再刻意压低声线的缘故，“这里本来可不应该有电话。”

“听起来你活像个要啥有啥的恶灵宠儿？”

“我要是说现实如此呢？”面具下发出了与他的着装不大符合的爽朗笑声。“不然我怎么能在狩猎结束后继续留在这里呢。”

“在所谓的度假村打发时间，嗯哼？”弗兰克靠近他微微抬起头，把右手背在身后，左手自然地搭上丹尼的肩膀，“这个地方，又有什么可以做的呢？”

“很多。”他抬手抓住了弗兰克的左手，做出了看似随意的提议，“比如找我的‘前辈’讨论一下杀手心得什么的。”

“又比如——”弗兰克眯起眼睛，匕首悄然从袖口滑到右手的掌心，他攥紧刀柄，猛地把刀刃挥向带着鬼脸面具的人。

鬼面动都没动，他根本没打算躲，刀刃把他的面具一分为二，也在他的鼻梁上留下了一道横向的伤口，随着面具下半部分的掉落，鲜红色的血也从伤口溢出来，顺着他的鼻梁下滑。

尽管流血让他的表情得有些狰狞，但不难从那好看的唇形和下巴的轮廓看出，这家伙有着一张挺符合弗兰克审美的好看的脸。刚来时他见过他的模糊照片，显然，鬼面这个杀手相当满意在这里的生活。

弗兰克感觉对方捏着自己左手的力道变大了。丹尼的嘴角扬起，看起来格外愉悦的样子，他甚至伸出舌头舔掉了流到上唇的血液。

“我喜欢野猫。”他突然没头没尾地说道，“他们炸毛的时候尤其能激起我征服与破坏的欲望。”

“别告诉我你在尝试用野猫暗喻我，”弗兰克手里的刀再一次贴近他，这一次的目标是脖颈。“我要危险得多。”

“我挑起了你杀戮的欲望吗？那真不错。”轻薄的刀刃压在他颈部脆弱的皮肤上，他兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇。“来嘛，不想知道杀死一个不会死的对象会怎么样吗。”

“那杀戮本身就失去意义了。”弗兰克坏笑着把刀片掐进对方的脖子直到看到细密的血珠渗出来，他猛地松手把刀在手里帅气地转了一圈插回腰间的刀鞘。“你看，你鼻子上的伤已经愈合了。而且你不会对此感到恐惧。”

他抽抽鼻子侧开脸，用很轻的声音补充道：“何况我也不是什么愉快犯，没必要把你视为猎物。”

丹尼嗤笑一声，他用温柔得让弗兰克有些毛骨悚然的声音缓慢地吐字。

“前辈啊...是吗。可惜，你不是杀人犯的前辈。”

他的靴子悄悄摩擦着地面，木地板发出了还算好听的沙沙声，他不着痕迹地靠近开始对他有些防备的弗兰克。

“满足一下我的好奇心吧，我的、猎物。”

他蓦地掐住弗兰克的脖子向后推，弗兰克在突如其来的袭击下重重摔在了地上，尾椎骨传来难以忍受的疼痛感，他心中的警钟大作，第一时间摸向了自己的刀。

——但丹尼比他更快。好像预谋已久那般，他抽走了他的小刀，在弗兰克的腰间跨坐下来，抓住了他的两只手腕，把它们交叠压在弗兰克头顶上方。

然后。

他举起不属于自己的刀，没有一丝怜悯地刺进了身下人的手心。

刀刃穿过他的两只手，最后固定在粗糙的地板里。发出痛呼的同一时间，弗兰克突然想起，自己现在打交道的这位，本来就是比他资历丰富的杀人狂。

“警惕心来的太晚了，小猫咪。”面具被人粗暴地除去，弗兰克看见那带着半张可笑的万圣节面具的、具有迷惑性的脸和他手里明晃晃的标志性匕首。他带着残忍而疯狂的笑容，“我希望你之后没有预订，这样——”

“——这样我们能有很长的一段快乐时光。”

——————


End file.
